A future Generation
by Avalon2
Summary: A comical story of the adventures of three padawans facing an adventure far exceeding their training. Please don't take this story seriously. It is realy meant for comedy. Set hundreds of years after the movies.


The sun set in the background of the skyscrapers of Coruscant. Left, right, left, right. It was simple, left foot then place the right foot. Walking wasn't so hard now as long as one could concentrate on it and avoid other unpleasant thoughts. She wandered the vast Jedi gardens for the fourth time that day. The loss of one's master when one is so close to the trials was just too much. The support of such a mentor was crucial during those times, but she would not have that privilege. But to make matters worst, losing her master to a Sith meant that it had resulted from a fight; a fight perhaps if she had made it there in time would mean the difference between life and death.

She neared the balcony and felt the familiar presence of her friend and her friend's master. Margaret was a slim girl with dark brown hair with highlights of light brown in it. James, standing a head taller than Margaret, was intently meditating beside her. His head was bent in concentration and his bangs softly hung before his dark, kind eyes. His face was serious but lit up into a childish yet handsome smile whenever he cracked a spontaneous joke. Despite his occasional queerness, he commanded respect just by how he carried himself.

"Hi!" yelled Margaret breaking her concentration with an exasperated James by her side. Margaret had gotten a little better, she lasted 60 standard minutes this time noted James. However, his attention was diverted to the morose dark haired young girl walking in the garden. How tragic to lose a master so soon in such a terrible way.

As if sensing his thoughts, Margaret whispered," At least the Sith master died with Master Phadi Anmis in the fight. That leaves a very untrained Sith."

"That Sith has now become a master, whoever he or she may be." The entire council was worried since they knew that the master had died protecting his apprentice, however, his apprentice remained safe in anonymity. That would not last long, everything that could be spared was used up to find the latest Sith.

Their gaze was once again diverted to the young padawan walk along the path. Up ahead, two more familiar presences were sensed. Padawan Linda and her mentor, Master Van, were practicing a lightsaber exercise. Linda would wear a helmet with a blaster shield covering her eyes as she blocked laser shots from a remote. These remotes hovered in the air and were perfectly smooth round spheres with holes from its surface where the laser would fire out.

Master Van was only 5 years older than Linda was since her master had died from a sickness many years ago. Van had just become a Knight and believed he was ready to take on an apprentice and chose Linda. He could be called handsome by some, but by others, well, it's hard to articulate what they thought; only they wanted his heart but it was already given away. The question was, did the girl know she had it? His trademark were his piecing red eyes though those did little to hide his shy demeanor with his harmless looking flop of midnight black hair. He also, was an excellent swordsman, for at that time few could match his skills. Back to the story, Linda had parried off three shots and deactivated her amethyst colored saber. She pulled up the blaster shield to greet her newly arrived friend.

"Hello Diane, feeling better?"

"Yes," came the soft reply.

Diane bowed her head in respect to Master Van and continued walking along the path. She was of a short stature and her eyes tended to hide emotions underneath quite well. This made it more difficult for enemies to read her next move making her a formidable opponent.

"There is no emotion; there is peace." Diane repeated the first line of the Jedi oath. The oath she promised to live by everyday had become even more central in her life since her master was gone and could not offer advice. Night had fallen quickly. She stopped at a clearing and laid down staring up at the vast heavens above her to contemplate what her next step in life would be.

Margaret and Linda noticed that Diane was not in the dinner hall for supper or in her room. They decided to search the gardens knowing she would eventually be found. Their friend had become somewhat aloof since the incident. Diane was so close to the trials that to take on another master would be somewhat useless. So, Diane would have advice given to her by other masters as she waited her turn to be tested. Linda, knowing the feeling of losing a mentor knew that their friend needed quiet support and convinced Margaret easily to go find their friend.

Diane closed her eyes and stated out loud again, "There is no emotion; there is peace."

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge," added Linda.

"There is no passion; there is serenity," went Margaret.

And in unison, they completed the oath. "There is no death; there is the Force." A genuine smile spread across Diane's face as her friends took a place besides her to watch the gems in the night sky.

Across the galaxy in some shadowy corner a world, in the tallest shadowy building, in a shadowy room, in the most shadowy corner, one shadowy figure met with a not so shadowy figure to decide the answer to a key question.

"Do you think I'm ready yet? Do you think I have enough power to become a Sith?"

"We'll just have to find out, but I need an apprentice. I can't continue this alone; I'll discover my powers as I progress and I will teach them to you. Will you stop jumping around like a little kid?"

"Sorry, what is your bidding?"

"Stay by my side always."

"As you wish, master."

The Jedi Council met early next morning and called in Diane. The room fell silent when she entered.

"How feel you Diane?" queried Yodo Rachel Wu, her great, great, great, great, great uncle being the great Yoda. Yodo, was different from Yoda since she tended to busy herself with, well we'll just leave it at that.

"Fine Master Yodo."

"Good, we have a simple assignment for you," said Master Agamar. "Princess Heather is interested in seeing Corusant without an entourage of guards. We suggest you go and select a translating droid for tomorrow when you meet the princess at her room."

Diane bowed with reverence and left the council chambers already set upon the two droids she would select for her assignment tomorrow. She took two lefts and followed the bend to the right before entering the door. It swished open on its micro-propulsion jets. Inside the room were several droids. Diane went to her two translating droids she had built herself. She had a knack for mechanics, who knew. The purple eyes of Diane's first droid flickered on. This was the very first droid built by Diane, it had purple eyes and a silver body; it could speak over 1.5 million different languages. Its counterpart spoke the other 1.5 languages. Diane couldn't afford large memory chips at that time.

The silver droid moved its head around and then spoke, "I am L7-M9-I4, but you call me Lydia for short. I am at your service."

"Good, please go wake your counterpart now," instructed Diane. Lydia head for her gold counterpart, its eyes flickered on yellow and spoke "I am D5-A8-H2, but call me Dustin please. How may I serve you?"

Diane thought to herself, I think I'll add a new phrase to Dustin's programming. Both her droids were humanoid in form but their arms were always bent because rods were there to allow its arm to move in and out but it also limited how much the arms could move.

"I have an assignment tomorrow that requires the both of you. You'll be translating for me while we accompany a princess."

(Warning: Huge inside joke coming up) At that moment a new model, the Tiff3-80, came strolling by when it suddenly turned around.

"Dustin, how dare you push my buttons!"

"But I didn't touch you. You're five feet away," countered Dustin.

"Oh yes you did, I could feel it."

"How could I? My arms don't' even extend out one foot."

"Dustin!" yelled Lydia. "I thought we had gone through this. How could you push her buttons?"

"But I didn't, I really didn't."

Lydia turned to leave and Diane could hear the droid grumbling to herself with Dustin right behind whimpering "I really didn't push her buttons."

"Now Lydia, I need you and Dustin to report to my quarters tonight for our assignment tomorrow," called out Diane. She then turned to the Tiff3-80 model. "You better stop doing that or I'll reprogram you."

Tiff3-80 could only shake her head like she was laughing to herself silently. Diane turned to leave, it was time to meditate with her friends. She'd fix that Tiff3-80 later.

Two dark cloaked clandestine figures with their eyes hidden stood on a balcony over looking a small-populated town on a small-populated world that was in a small-populated solar system in the small-populated Tion Cluster.

A deep low bass type voice spoke, "At last Lord Shenny, our plans are almost complete. At last, you will have your...hack cough cough " the voice took a breath and spoke again in higher soprano like tone "revenge."

"Yes," a small curve of a smile appeared on her face. "Yes Darth Martin, my revenge will be complete. And stop trying to be a bass because you aren't."

"But I'm a bass."

"No you aren't, that's the end of this."

"But I'm a… ouch!" cried out Darth Martin when Lord Shenny bit him.

"Now, to the business at hand, how much more before the ship Sun Destroyer is complete?"

"Not much longer my lord, I'll need to go purchase some more parts but it's almost in working condition."

"Good, with that ship, we'll destroy Coruscant by creating a super nova in the nearby star. Victory is ours. The Jedi will be helpless."

A loud crash was heard behind them in their main quarters.

"Amadeus, that was all your fault!"

"It was not Tiffany, who was carrying the tray eh?"

"Who stopped before me without a warning?"

"Silence!" yelled Shenny. She shook her head at the two idiot servants she had. Tiffany had brown hair that never cooperated with her and only hung straight down. Amadeus had dark black hair that tended to cover his eyes. Those two were inseparable, at times, literally.

"Yes Lord Shenny," came the unison reply.

"Lord Shenny, Darth Martin, we are almost out of sugar, perhaps a standard week left," informed Amadeus.

"'Deus, you forgot to add the part about the eggs."

"I was just getting to that."

"Just go and get it when we need it on the nearby planet of Barabi, they always have great deals on stuff," interrupted Darth Martin. Amadeus and Tiffany left to replace the dishes that had broken. Darth Martin returned to Lord Shenny's side to notice tears swelling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I want things to be as they were before. I need my master here." Darth Martin pulled Lord Shenny closer to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder.

Margaret stared at Diane to size her up. Diane's opal saber was ignited and the various colors danced within the white blade. Margaret ignited her aqua saber and took a deep breath. The morning meditation exercise help Margaret get ready to face her opponent now. Margaret did have the advantage since she was taller, but she couldn't read Diane to try and figure out what her first move would be.

"Remember," interrupted Master James,"when a Jedi draws their weapon, they have already forfeited much of their advantage. A Jedi trusts in the Force and seeks other ways to resolve problems."

"However," added Master Van, his hand resting on Linda's shoulder after her lightsaber session, "there are times when a Jedi _must_ fight. Knowing the Sith are out there only means more times which we may have to fight."

"Yes master" came Margaret and Diane's reply. They turned once again towards each other to face off. Margaret started the fight not being able to wait any longer. Her attack was slow and Diane countered easily and they went on like that for a while. But Diane knew with the Sith out there, they would have to go faster so she took on the offensive. Parry, trust, parry, parry, thrust once more, and a block, Margaret was reacting quite well and countering against all of Diane's attacks easily since Margaret was buff compared to Diane.

Diane thrust again but Margaret blocked it and swiped her lightsaber diagonally quickly, but with a boost from the Force, Diane had jumped over Margaret's head and landed behind her and turned quickly to face her opponent. Diane used a stance that left an opening; Margaret charged in without waiting when Diane moved to sweep her lightsaber down but by then it was too late; Margaret slipped and Diane's saber was going to connect to Margaret's arm, but Diane used all the Force to shift her saber and managed only to cut the saber in half below the energy blade.

Everyone rushed in with a barrage of questions " Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Yes, yes we're fine. Don't' worry about us"

"Margaret, you're lucky Diane was able to deflect her blade so. If you had been patient and didn't rush to attack her opening, you would have seen that it was a trap," reprimanded Master James.

"Yes master, that won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"No Margaret, I'm sorry," apologized Diane. "I'll help you build a new one. I have the perfect focusing crystal for you actually. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No!" interrupted Margaret. "The fault is mine," with that, Margaret picked up her broken lightsaber and headed off to her quarters.

" I shouldn't have made that attack, it's a huge blow to her confidence."

"No, this will make her stronger, don't worry Diane, Margaret will get over this," said Master James.

"I better to take a sonic shower and then go meet Princess Heather. But before that, I'll stop by Margaret's quarters. Good bye" excused Diane.

"I think I should go see my padawan and see how she is." With that, James left leaving Linda and Master Van.

Diane finished her sonic shower and rushed out of her room taking her two droids with her after she picked up a small pouch from her workbench noting it was time she organized her little nick-knacks. She rushed down the corridor towards Margaret's door, knocked and entered without listening for a reply. Margaret sat looking out her window.

"Uh, Margaret? I have the perfect stone for you." No reply, "I'm really sorry. I'll leave the stone in this pouch on your table."

"Diane, thanks for the stone."

Diane smiled at her friend. "Your welcome." With that, she left with her two droids close behind.

The entrance to the princess' quarters was quite plain, only the bust of a cheese on a plate was on the outside to signify that this belonged to the mighty Princess Heather Hedda Chedda III. Heather was already waiting outside the door anxious to leave already. Diane bowed to the princess.

"Shall we be on our way princess?"

"Please call me Heather, on this little trip, I'm a commoner."

"As you wish miss."

They were off. Heather found almost everything fascinating and Diane's two droids were kept busy with all the conversations Heather kept striking up. It was midday when they reached the food plaza. At that moment, Heather bumped into a young man.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't… Heather? Is that you Heather?"

"Um… yes," she answered in a whisper. Recognition suddenly hit her. "Jack Monterrey Solo? Is it really you? I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yes. It has been a long time. You're so beautiful now." With that, Jack took Heather's hand and started walking off with her.

"Excuse me," called out Diane, "but I'm not suppose to leave Princess Heather's side as her protector."

"It's ok Diane. Prince Jack Monterrey Solo can be trusted," Linda appeared from out of nowhere. Prince Jack Monterrey Solo was the great great great great great great great…. great great grandson of Han Solo.

"Prince?" Diane, confused by this, could only stand and stare at the handsome young man before her.

"Yes I'm a Prince and I'll take good care of your princess, we'll take a small walk and then return to our quarters. I promise." He flashed a lopsided grin and left with Princess Heather. Diane turned to Linda and gave a "now what?" look.

"Let's get back to the academy. Help Margaret with her lightsaber," suggested Linda.

Margaret's new saber was completed within a few days since she already experienced building one before. Her saber came to life as she ignited the blade. It was black with a very small shimmer of yellow surrounding the blade.

"Very impressive Margaret. I think this blade is better than your last one."

"Thank you master James. I used an obsidian rock as a focusing crystal"

Footsteps were approaching, but the Force gave the impression of a familiar presence.

"The Jedi Council wants to see us," informed Diane.

Linda, Diane, Margaret, Master Van and Master James all met inside the council chambers surrounded by the masters.

Master Yodo spoke first. "Clue we have found of Sith. Inform you these two spies will."

Master Guiley Vong introduced the two spies that had come in. "Meet Teddy and Tony. They uncovered the clue for the whereabouts of the Sith. They will lead you to them." The two young men looked fairly similar with dark brown hair and were fairly tanned.

"Excuse me master," interupted Diane," but why do we need these two spies to show us the location of where the Sith could be. Why can't we just get the coordinates and go there by ourselves?"

"Because," one of the spies answered, Diane wasn't sure which one, it was hard to tell at first glance, "it's an area unknown to you making it difficult to pilot there and find your way. You have to be an experienced pilot and know the area to go to where specifically you have to go."

"Yes, well I'm a fairly good pilot myself."

"Sure you are," came his curt answer.

"Go with them you will," Yodo spoke up to interrupt the glaring contest that started between the two youths. "The Sith you must find. Your mission it is now."

"Yes master," everyone spoke in unison.

"Master Yodo, may I request that we use my ship?" asked Diane. "Its equipped with all the necessary tools that we may need."

"Yes, use your ship you can."

Everyone left the chamber feeling the responsibility placed upon him or her.

Linda came up to Diane, "I think you should talk to that guy Diane, having tension on such a long trip isn't a good thing."

"But he has such a big head," she replied.

"I know you are a very stubborn person and I sense he is one too. Just go do this so we can have a peaceful trip without any bickering from you two."

"Oh alright."

Diane walked up to the youth she had talked to before, at least she hoped it was the youth she had talked to before, it was hard to tell the difference at first glance. She just used the Force to find the right person.

"I'm sorry about before. I'm sure those routes are hard to navigate through."

"It's alright. We all make mistakes."

Diane just shook her head. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Teddy and he's Tony."

"Hey," was the only word Tony said.

"Doesn't say much does he?" commented Diane.

"Only if you know him."

Master Van spoke up as they entered the lift to take them down. "Everyone meet in one standard hour at docking bay 34. Diane, have your ship there."

"Yes sir."

Diane maneuvered her sleek silver ship into the docking bay. This was her pride and joy since she had fixed most of the systems on board and Linda helped with the computer guidance programs and targeting systems. She docked the ship and extended the ramp for everyone to come up. Reluctantly, Diane relinquished the controls to the two pilots and sat back to help set the course for the hyper jump. The familiar lines of the stars appeared as they made their jump into hyperspace. Everyone gathered in the dining area to discuss what he or she would do. Diane's two droids were playing a game called "No Fifth Symbol" to pass the time.

"When we get there, one of you," James pointed to the pilots, "will take Van, Margaret, myself and Dustin along to translate for us. The rest of you stay on this ship and do what you can to find information from officials."

A light flashed with a beeping sound indicating they were nearing the system. The two pilots, Linda and Diane rushed to the cockpit. The star lines flickered to individual dots once again and the two pilots expertly maneuvered through the system heading towards the main planet.

"What system is this again?" asked Linda

"It's the Tion Cluster," answered Teddy. "Rumors of a great ship being built caught our attention and we went to investigate it and found signs of Sith activity."

They neared a brown looking planet, which soon appeared more to be a dessert planet, as they entered the atmosphere.

"Is there only one port on this planet?" asked Diane

"Yeah."

"Guess that's a good place to start with then."

Landing was easy, and Master James, Master Van, Margaret, Tony and Dustin the droid left to investigate among the merchants on the planet. In the mean time, Linda spoke to officials asking about certain business exchanges hoping for some clue to what type of ship was being built. An hour later, everyone on the ship sat exhausted having not even found a clue. Diane looked out the window and noticed a familiar ship land. She kept staring at it. Linda sensed Diane's apprehension.

"What is it Diane?"

"Its that ship over there, its very familiar though I can't place it yet."

"It's just an old federation type cruiser. A bit out-dated in my opinion," noted Teddy. At that moment, the landing extended out and a young woman with straight brown hair and a young man with black hair that tended to cover his eyes walked out. They walked hand in hand though they seemed to be arguing over something. Diane's face lit with recognition.

"That's the Sith's ship! I'm sure of it. That's why it looks familiar. When my master went after the Sith lord, I was instructed to look for the apprentice and I saw that ship. They have to be here getting supplies."

"But those two who left don't look like the Sith." Linda was right, the two that left were not, but Diane knew for sure that it was the ship.

"Linda, we have to slice into the ship and find their recent travel logs."

"But you don't' have a remote slicer here," added Teddy with disbelief.

"I did say I built this ship didn't I?" Diane raised an eyebrow at Teddy and smiled.

"But those are illegal!"

"Not like I do this for a living, I just thought it could come in handy one day. Quickly Linda get to work, you're the computer expert here. I'll get Lydia here to cover your tracks."

Teddy grumbled incoherently in the background, something about Jedi being some role model. The two Jedi just ignored him. Diane connected Lydia to the computer and Linda began her hacking. Linda was in her element now, breaking undetected into the other ship's computer.

"I've got it!" yelled Linda.

"Good, now get out of there," instructed Diane.

"No matter where they go, they always return to this sparsely populated planet in the Tion Cluster, Durthenmar."

Teddy looked at the coordinates. "That's really close by. Quick, contact the others to get them back here. We leave soon."

"Shouldn't we disable that ship so that it can't go back to the planet? They could be picking up supplies for the ship, whatever it may be," asked Diane.

"Yea," came the reply.

"I'll go give them some 'engine trouble', you go contact the authorities and have them detain those two, if they get away, the ship won't take them home."

Diane got up and left while Teddy contacted the group and Linda contacted the magistrate. Within ten standard minutes, they were off towards the other planet. The planet came into view and anticipation grew more inside the cockpit when three fighter ships came on an intersect course.

A mechanical monotonous voice came over the intercom "Turn around, you do not have the proper identification on your ship. Turn around immediately."

"What do we do?" asked Teddy.

"Fight them. I'm reading no life signs on there. I don't think a planet this small would have these security ships. It's a primitive world down there. This is the Sith's doing. They already know we are coming." The first shot caught them unprepared and everyone was knocked out. Tony banged his head and was knocked unconscious. Diane moved into the co-pilot chair and began firing up her weapons.

"Quick Linda, you and Margaret go into the gun wells and start firing!" Diane set off an automated laser that kept the enemy ships at bay, but only for a second. The three ships began a rapid succession of shots at the ship. Teddy's evasive maneuvers managed to dodge most of them. Shot were seen coming from the gun wells and two ships exploded at once, leaving only one left. It turned around and tried to escape but one last shot made sure it didn't escape.

"Quickly Teddy, land the ship on the outskirts of that town next to that large canyon," instructed Diane.

The group reassembled and disembarked the ship.

"Stay behind and watch over your companion," advised Master Van.

"My brother."

"Watch over your brother."

Diane told Teddy that he could track the group's comlinks with the ship's computers and to find them once Tony regained consciousness.

"We may need back up," added Diane after her explanation.

The group trudged along the woody area towards the town when they met up with a teenage girl. She spotted the group and couldn't take her eyes off of Master Van. Everyone noticed this.

Master Van decided to ask the questions since he attracted her attention. "Excuse me miss, but have you ever heard of anything called the Sith?"

"No sir," came her sweet reply," are you Sith?"

"No, I'm a Jedi master. Sith are people who have strayed from the light side of the Force; we need to find them. Any information would help."

"My mother has told me to stay away from the house built into the canyon walls. She says evil resides there and she doesn't trust the people there. However, I could take you up there if you'll protect me. I'm sure you can do a very good job of watching over me."

Linda stepped forward at this moment. "That won't me necessary, thank you. Please return to your house and do as your mother advises and stay away from the canyon. I'm sure the Force will guide us there just fine. Now go."

"I don't have to go."

Linda moved her hand forward in a sweeping gesture and again repeated "Now go."

The teenager left immediately straight for the village.

"Impressive Linda," Diane said.

"Let's go," commanded James.

The travelers reached the canyon and saw that house the girl had spoke of.

"Be wary, I sense a disturbance nearby. They know of our coming," warned Margaret. "To enter, looks like we'll have to enter that tunnel way. After which I'm…."

Margaret never had the chance to finish. I blinding white light flashed temporary blinding everyone. Two screams were heard, all male. Diane used the Force to locate Linda and then Margaret. The felt for a place to hide till their sight returned. When it did, they found themselves in the tunnel entryway. Both masters were gone.

"This presents a small dilemma now doesn't it," commented Diane.

"I guess we go this way then." Margaret pointed down the tunnel. Not far away, the end could be seen, but there were also other pathways to pick. Margaret looked down and saw footprints as well as the proof of two people being dragged away. At least there was no blood. But the prints were wiped out after about 5 feet.

"They're toying with us, taking our masters away and letting us know they did." Linda was right. The Sith were devious and any trap could be set.

They walked farther into the tunnel to where it split in two. Linda stopped immediately, "I can sense Master Van down here and maybe Master James, its fainted but I think they're ok."

"I think your right Linda," added Diane, "but I also sense two presences ahead, and it's not friendly. Linda, you go help the masters while Margaret and I go ahead."

"Is it wise to face the Sith with just you two?"

"There are only two Sith. We'll stall them as long as we can. Join us quickly."

"Alright."

Teddy sat nervously waiting for his brother to regain consciousness. He just hoped the Jedi could stand out till he could come and help them.

Linda went farther down the dark tunnel to reach the masters. At last, she saw them behind bars unconscious but alive; delighted, she rushed forward only to be shot at by some unknown source.

Margaret and Diane rushed ahead to light at the end of the tunnel and came to a large opening surrounded by rock. In the middle were two dark cladded figures. One took off the hood to show his young face as he ignited his silver blue double bladed lightsaber.

"He's mine," claimed Margaret.

"Alright, I'll go for the smaller one."

A small voice boomed out from the still hooded figure. "You are no match for my Sith. Darth Martin will crush you." Darth Martin could only grin and bounce around. "Martin, stop jumping around."

"You definitely have this one Margaret, I'll go for the Sith lord."

The smaller figure smoothly left and when into another tunnel. Diane followed right behind leaving Margaret and Darth Martin. Margaret ignited her black saber and waited for Darth Martin to attack, it would be easy to read his moves.

Martin charged and jumped over Margaret before she was ready and slashed through her body and watch her fall in two neat piles with surprise still plastered all over her face.

At least that was the plan, Margaret easily sidestepped the jump and slashed her lightsaber down making Darth Martin block the blow. Margaret back flipped taking on a defensive stance that Darth Martin easily saw an opening and charged forward but Margaret quickly turned with her saber going down but Darth Martin managed to shift his weight slightly. His once double bladed lightsaber was now only a single bladed one. With grim determination Margaret saw her opponent and saw that he lacked patience for the fight and his rush would be his undoing.

Once again Darth Martin charged forward. Slash, thrust, parry, thrust, and thrust. He was cornering her against the wall. He could see her death coming. Margaret now was against the wall, trapped pinned. Darth Martin smiled as he went in to cut her saber in half and stabbed her through the heart.

Diane rushed after the dark figure and found herself in another large rocky opening surrounded by solid rock as the last one was. "Stop!" she yelled. "You will face me as your master faced mine."

Abruptly the figure stopped and turned. "It was your master that killed my master? I will make you suffer for the pain you have caused me."

"You don't think I went through a loss? "

"No more talk, I, Lord Shenny, will defeat you with my ultimate weapon."

"What is that?" defiant sarcasm could be heard in Diane's voice.

"My… cuteness," with that Lord Shenny pulled back her hood to reveal a very cute looking fgirl. Diane was peeling herself off the ground after plopping over from the comment.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid. That won't work on me."

"Fine then, be prepared to die." Shenny ignited her blood red saber to face Diane. Diane did the same, igniting her opal saber to face this new opponent. She is strong in the Force thought Diane.

Both figures charged at each other simultaneously. Both used the Force to knock each other's lightsabers out of their hands with such force that the weapons hit the walls and broke.

Diane stopped short, as did Shenny. What were they going to do now?

Linda ignited her amethyst saber and blocked the shot right back to its source. The automated weapon was destroyed. She went up to the bars and cut them apart and ran into the cell hoping to wake the masters. With some coaxing the masters were awake again. Master Van grabbed Linda in a great hug thankful for what she had done. Linda didn't seem to mind at all. Master James broke the moment.

"We have to catch up to the rest of the padawans!"

"Right!" and they were off. On the way, they met up with Teddy and Tony, each carrying a nasty looking blaster.

"It's set on stun, we promise," Teddy said.

Darth Martin couldn't believe it, nothing he planned work. Even against the wall, Margaret held off his attacks with strength and agility, soon he found himself being pushed back and taking the defensive. With a push from the Force, Margaret had Martin trip and she neatly cut through the rest of his saber. He kneeled down and asked Margaret

"Do it quickly."

"I'd rather not kill you, but since I can't have you following after me," she clubbed him from behind knocking him out. At that moment, the masters, the pilots, and Linda came through. Master James gave a sigh of relief seeing his padawan safe and alive. Tony took out some cuffs and restrained Darth Martin. Margaret gave Linda one look and both bolted for the other entranceway leaving the men very confused. They soon followed after the women.

(This part is all for you Maggy )

Diane faced Lord Shenny not knowing quite how to face her with this new dilemma.

"I won't let you harm anyone. Especially in that space ship you're building!" yelled Diane. Sure that was lame, but she didn't know quite what else to do to stall time for the other to get to her position.

"It's too late, my ship, the Sun Destroyer will uh… destroy, yes you heard me, destroy your precious Jedi order and the Sith will take over again! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Oh my, I'm dealing with a nut Diane thought, bet she even bites people.

"No, I won't let you harm my friends! I just won't let you!"

"What is Diane doing?" asked Margaret. "She's just standing there yelling moronic excuses. Diane! Do something! Throw a rock! Throw a rock! Just do something!"

How long were they standing there Diane thought. Oh well, Diane picked up a rock and hurled it with the Force hitting Shenny directly in the head knocking her out.

"Geez, that battle was lame" Master James commented in one of his states of queerness.

Diane could only stare at Shenny seeing that she defeated the Sith.

Teddy came up to Diane, "You call that a battle?"

"You wanna fight me Ted?" Diane narrowed her eyes to glare at him. He backed away, his hand placed in front in a placating gesture. Diane looked over at Tony and asked, "That was a nasty blow to your head. You alright?"

"Yeah."

"O.k. then… everyone, let's get these two locked up and go find that Sun Destroyer." Everyone agreed with Master James.

The Jedi Academy was a welcomed sight after the fight against the Sith. On the way back, Margaret tended to a head wound that Master James had gotten. Linda was quietly discussing something important with Master Van. That left Diane to talk to her new friends, well sort of. Only one of them seemed in the mood to talk, the other was intent on studying the starlines of hyperspace. Can you guess which one?

Everyone at the academy celebrated the defeat of the Sith and the destruction of the Sith ship. The two servants of the Sith were brought forth but were charged with nothing since they were not part of the crime and didn't know of such a ship was being built since they only bought food supplies. Diane suggested that they be allowed to work for Princess Heather.

"Oh thank you!" yelled Tifanny

"We are quite grateful," continued Amadeus. Both left hand in hand, happy as can be, until they tripped over each other's shoelaces.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send them to Heather," Diane whispered to Linda and Margaret who could only nodded their head in agreement.

Shenny and Martin, well, they were put away and the Jedis came to them every now and then hoping to turn them to the light side. Who knows, maybe one day, it'll work.

Master Yodo Rachel Wu stood before the three padawans with a grave expression.

"Proven yourself you have, Jedi Knights are you. Proud of you your masters would be. Master Phadi Anmis, proud of you Diane, she would be. My congratulations you have." With that Yodo walked off proud of these new Jedi Knights. The news spread quickly of the promotion. Master Van went up to Linda and kissed her, a shocker to all those around them.

"Well, now we know who Van wanted," Margaret commented.

"Yup," was the only reply Diane could muster from the shock, her eyes still wide open.

"Congratulations Linda on your engagement" Lydia had appeared from no where with Dustin by her side. "What? I heard their conversation on the way back."

"Engagement?" Diane was still in disbelief. Linda gave a small smile and a wink at Diane who still looked lost.

A Tiff3-80 could be seen walking towards the two droids.

Lydia huffed and said "Reach out and touch someone Dustin, no not there!"

"But Lydia, I didn't even touch her."

Tiff3-80 was 5 feet away again when she yelled out "Dustimmph!" Diane had covered Tiff's mouth grill.

"Come Linda, I think we have to reprogram a certain robot."

Tiff's eyes lit up in shock, and struggled to move, but Diane already shut her off.

"Fine Dustin, I believe you now."

"Thanks Lydia…"

Teddy and Tony were commended for their efforts and they were promoted to the position of lieutenant and continued to keep in touch with their Jedi friends. (I have included a corny ending for all you readers) Peace was again restored in the galaxy and all was well.


End file.
